Characters
The cast of Once Upon a Nightmare as guided by all our wonderful members. The total so far is 134 both canon and original characters, and there is a wide range from commoners, to thieves, to kings and queens, princes and princesses, going all the way up to the very gods themselves. Thank you for making this place tick! Player Characters All characters portrayed by the members of Once Upon a Nightmare that possess an account and an official application. ALLUTHERIA * Alistair - Swan Lake/Alice in Wonderland * Amalthea - The Last Unicorn * Anastasia Romanov - Anastasia * The Boogeyman - Original Concept * The Cheshire Cat - Alice in Wonderland * Cwn - The Wild Hunt * Dinah Lyne - Alice in Wonderland * Grigori Rasputin - Alice in Wonderland * The Hatter - Alice in Wonderland * Hippolyta - Hercules * Hoggle - Labyrinth * The Horned King - The Black Cauldron * Iskander Vlad Tepes - Original Concept * Kerena Romanov - Alice in Wonderland/Hercules/Anastasia * Larentya - Original Concept * Larissa - Alice in Wonderland * Llyr - The Last Unicorn * The March Hare - Alice in Wonderland * Morpheus - Original Concept * Nemesis - Original Concept * Nike - Original Concept * Sir Didymus - The Labyrinth * Valkyrie - Original Concept * The White Hart - Original Concept * The White Rabbit - Alice in Wonderland CAELUM * Aethanryke the Forebearer - The Pantheon * Andraste the Death Dealer - The Pantheon * Arista the Rising Tide - The Little Mermaid * Hymn the Eternal Song - Original Concept * Lamia - Original Concept * Lasciel the Destroyer - The Pantheon * Nyctaeus - Original Concept * Philia the Matchmaker - The Pantheon * Raukus the Reveler - Original Concept * Sabel the Soul Reaper - The Pantheon * Sage the Green Man - The Pantheon * Selene the Moon Maiden - The Pantheon * CAERLEON * Arthur Pendragon - King Arthur * Avilon Vaughn - Original Concept * Gwenhwyfar Pendragon - King Arthur * Lancelot le Chevalier - King Arthur * Merlin - King Arthur * Nimue - King Arthur * Owen Blackwell - Original Concept * Rapunzel - Rapunzel * Vivienne Rainecourt - Red Riding Hood CALLADAHN * Alexandrea Morana - Original Concept * Damali - Original Concept * The Huntsman - Snow White * Illyria Ryker - Original Concept * John Darling - Peter Pan * Marian Carver - Robin Hood * Phoebus de Chateaupers - Hunchback of Notre Dame * Robin Dee Wymond - Robin Hood * Snow White - Snow White DOKRAYTH * Aurora Vauclain - Sleeping Beauty * Belle Desrosiers - Beauty and the Beast * Charlotte Vauclain - Frog Prince / Goose Girl * Damien Vauclain - Swan Lake * Elaine Corbin - King Arthur * Fergus DunBroch - Robin Hood / Goldilocks / Brave * Florian Sartre - Original Concept * Goldie Locke - Goldilocks * Hercules Romanov - Hercules * Jason Aesonides - Jason and the Argonauts * Merida DunBroch - Brave * Mordred - King Arthur/Beauty and the Beast * Odette - Swan Lake * Shona DunBroch - Goldilocks / Brave * Tiana Falada - Goose Girl / Frog Prince MARITANIS * Amelia Bonny - Original Concept * Atlanta Iasus - Jason and the Argonauts * Isaac - Original Concept * Orpheus - Jason and the Argonauts SOLHARA * Elsa - The Snow Queen * Esmeralda Nudara - The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Euridyce - Original Concept * Gerda Frost - The Snow Queen * Jack Frost - The Snow Queen * Mozenrath - Aladdin * Nisha Lata - Original Concept * Pocahontas - Pocahontas * Tahir Nejem - Sleeping Beauty * Tiger Lily - Peter Pan XEHACORA * Airick Marillac - Rapunzel * Brigid - Sleeping Beauty * Cinderella Tremaine - Cinderella * Ed - Lion King * Eva - Sleeping Beauty * Gustavo Martinez - Original Concept * Maleficent - Sleeping Beauty * Nala - Lion King * Percius Marillac - The Frog Prince * Quinn Jackson - Original Concept * Simba - Lion King Non-Player Characters Here are all the characters who are either important to the plot, make appearances from time to time, or simply get talked about a lot, but they do not have an account or a formal application. They're simply here to liven things up and expand the site plots. ALLUTHERIA * Etain * Fobos * The Elementals * Delyth Octavia - Alice in Wonderland CAELUM * The Essence * Adam - Original Concept (deceased) * Ceren the Huntress - The Pantheon (deceased) * The Fates * Helios the Lightgiver - The Pantheon * Lyrielle the Coming Tide - The Pantheon (deceased) * Olwyn the Source - The Pantheon (deceased) CAERLEON * Uther Pendragon * Ygrayne Pendragon * Bristile * Dahlia Rainecourt - Red Riding Hood * The Big Bad Wolf - Red Riding Hood CALLADAHN *The Alphas - The Seven Deadly Sins DOKRAYTH * Leodegrance Aeron MARITANIS *King Triton - The Little Mermaid (deceased) *Princess Attina - The Little Mermaid (deceased) SOLHARA * Jafar Amjad - Aladdin (deceased) * Shaharyar Nejem - Aladdin/Arabian Nights XEHACORA *